Generally, within a personal or professional organization, not everyone is familiar with everyone else. Users that are on the same development team or department may tend to send each other shorter or less structured electronic communications, while users without such a relationship might wish to be more formal in their messages. Conventionally, there are no arrangements for determining such relationships in a manner to tailor or modify the delivery patterns of electronic communications with respect to a given relationship.
It is also very common for users to multi-task within a personal or professional organization. Often, this results in users sending out emails or messages that are not fully formed and thus represent incomplete thoughts. This can present some degree of confusion to recipients of the emails or messages. However, users often find benefit in sending out emails or messages that indeed are not fully formed or complete, e.g., via sending a message to themselves, to quickly remind themselves to follow up on something when otherwise tied up with a matter (e.g., when in the middle of a meeting).